Fury
by Hula Hoop Queen
Summary: Spencer does not return unpopular Aiden’s affections. What she doesn’t know is that she has helped release the fury in Adien that has been held in for far too long. All chapters have been updated for typos.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Fury_  
Author: Hula Hoop Queen  
Pairing: Spashley  
Rating: M  
Summary: Spencer does not return unpopular Aiden's affections. What she doesn't know is that she has helped release the fury in Adien that has been held in for far too long.

Author's Notes: This is my first real attempt at fan fiction. I've been writing original fiction, poetry and plays steadily since 9th grade when I majored in creative writing at an art high school in my hometown. The early Stephen King novel, _Rage_, inspired this story. He wrote it under the pseudonym Richard Bachman. It was published in 1977 and again in 1985 as a part of _The Bachman Books_, a collection of some of his Bachman works. King allowed the story to go out of print due to the similarities between it and the Columbine High School Massacre. If you're lucky, you may find _The Bachman Books _at your local library (like I did), at a used book store or you can purchase it online. It's a graphic and disturbing, yet compelling read. _Fury_ is going to be as just as dark and explicit as _Rage _but with a _South of Nowhere_ twist. It's an AU fic, where Aiden is an unpopular, non-athletic loner. If the depiction of school violence offends you, stay far away from this story. It's going to get bloody and scary, kids, so be prepared. Here it is without further ado, _Fury_.

Chapter 1

Spencer Carlin wanted to strangle Aiden Dennison, the little freak. He was obsessed with her. Giving her mushy love notes, calling her house into the wee hours of the morning and following her around school like a duckling who thinks that whatever it sees first is its mother. It was going on for nearly the entire school year. She was nice to him at first, as he had very little friends and was shy. He developed feelings for the girl and misinterpreted her pity and kindness for love. She kept telling him she was not interested in him romantically, while trying to spare his feelings, but he just did not get the hint. He was now skating on extremely thin ice. He looked at her with concern as he tried to hand her a small white teddy bear, with red and pink kisses all over it.  
"I got this teddy just for you", he said, sweetly.  
"Did I ask you to get me a teddy?" she snarled, giving him a little shove.  
"I just thought you would like it."  
He looked down at his feet, dejected. Her anger ended just as quickly as it came. She immediately felt sorry for him, all over again.  
"I'm sorry for being so harsh. Aiden, look at me."  
" I just…"  
"Aiden. Look. At. Me."  
He slowly raised his head.  
"I don't like you the way you think I do. We're just friends and that's all we're ever going to be, okay? Do you understand me?"  
" Yeah, I guess."  
She gently took the bear from his hand.  
"This teddy is really cute, you know? Thanks for giving it to me."  
"You're welcome."  
" Don't look so sad. I still want to be your friend, if that's okay."  
" It's never going to be okay, Spencer. I love you."  
" But, I don't. You can't make me love you, no matter what you do. In fact, I'm in love with someone else."  
" Who?"  
" I'd rather not say. I've got to get going. Lunch just started five minutes ago."  
She put the bear in her locker, shut it and as she walked briskly away, she gave the heart broken boy a dazzling smile. He did not return it. His mood shifted from sadness to anger. _How could she do this to me? She has no right to play with my emotions, like some damn video game. She was being nice to make me think I was cool, just to bring me down. She isn't nice. She's a manipulative little bitch. That's what I saw today. I'm sick off all the popular kids. They make me want to puke with their designer clothes, money and all the glory they get. Spencer makes the honor roll every year, plays soccer and tennis, and volunteers at every single school function. Everybody loves Spencer. I thought I did too. Now, I hate her. I want to smash her pretty little head against the wall until her skull cracks open and her blood paints the wall, with a warm and crimson glow. I want her to scream for her life. She has to pay. They all have to pay, for purposely bumping into me, for making me sit by myself every fucking day alone at lunch, for stealing things from my locker, pushing me into a dumpster and calling me names like Flea Trap, Dust Cloud and Scumbag. No one can stop them. The teachers think they're all fucking saints. They won't do goddamn thing. It's up to me. I have to stop them, once and for all_. He made his way to the cafeteria, a plot already forming in his mind.  
Meanwhile, Spencer was already seated her usual lunch table, picking at her food. She still felt bad for snapping at Aiden.  
"Hey, Spence", Ashley Davies asked from across from her, attempting to get her attention, "is everything okay with you? You haven't said anything since you sat down."  
" I'm just thinking…"  
"About what?"  
"Aiden."  
" That little, skinny thing still pining for you?"  
" Yeah. He gave me a teddy bear while I was at my locker a few minutes ago and I blew up at him. He looked so … sad, like a lost puppy. I apologized to him and put the bear in my locker. I think he finally got the message."  
" Did anything else happen?"  
" I told him I was in love with someone else."  
" And who might that be?"  
" You know who"…  
"I 'm thinking it's a petite girl with curly brunette hair."  
" That could be anybody…"  
"Spencer…"  
Spencer grinned at Ashley and reached for her hand under the table as she swiftly scanned the quad to see anyone had noticed their playful banter. Everyone was engrossed in his or her own conversations, everyone but Aiden. He sat alone in at a table in a corner, nibbling on a sandwich. He locked eyes with Spencer and she noticed he did not look at her in adoration like he usually did. Instead she saw fury in his piercing, blue eyes. It sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Spencer," Ashley called out, "what's the matter?"  
Spencer tore away from the boy's cold stare. _I have never seen him look so angry before. I must have broken the poor guy's heart. I'll try talking to him tomorrow. I don't want him to hate me. He needs at least one friend. Most people treat him like crap because he's a weak little thing that can't stand up for himself. It's awful. He didn't do anything to anyone. People can be so mean for no reason. Why can't they just leave him alone? He really isn't that bad of a kid. He's just misunderstood. No one wants to understand him. I wonder what that feels like._ Ashley tried to reach out to her.  
"Spencer, you're zoning out again. Are you sure you're fine?"  
" Of course I am, sweetie. Everything's fine."  
She let go of Ashley's hand and began to dig into her macaroni and cheese.

Feedback will make me a very happy girl. Do you love it, hate it? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Your eyes do not deceive you. This is an actual update. I've had a bit of writer's block but now I am back in business. School starts next week so I will do my best to update when I have free time. FYI, Corsica is a fictional town. However there is a Corsica in Pennsylvania and a Corsica in South Dakota. Both towns are very small like Corsica, Ohio. Remember that reviews are love.

Chapter 2

Aiden walked to school the following day with a tender ache in his side. He let out a yawn, waiting for the caffeine from his cup of coffee to kick in. On the one day where he actually wanted to go to school, he felt like hell. He wouldn't have to walk if the heap of metal he called car had started up that morning. _That car is a piece of shit. I am a piece of shit. That's what everyone thinks. I won't amount to anything. My dad is the town drunk and my mom is in a mental ward. Some great parents I have, huh?_ He stared at his beat up pair of Nikes. I_ always look like a bum because my clothes are from Goodwill and the Salvation Army. Being poor sucks. Dad spends most of his money on booze. At least I'm working. That helps a lot. _He placed a hand on the left side of his stomach and began to rub it, wincing in pain. _Damn it! I should lie down or something but… _A tool in the inner pocket of his ratty denim jacket lightly bumped up against his chest. He smiled wickedly to himself. _That's why I'm going to school. This little baby is going to fix everything. _  
He moved more gingerly as Corsica High School came into view. He looked around and saw the same faces he had seen since Kindergarten. Corsica was a small town that was virtually unheard of outside of Ohio. It was one of the little places one would have to pass through to get to Cleveland. Corsica was a quiet and calm community that was mostly inhabited by conservative Catholics.  
Aiden felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and saw a cautious looking Spencer standing before him.  
"Hi," she said softly, "can we talk?"  
He took a slight step back from her.  
" Why do you want to talk me?"  
" If I hurt your feelings in any way yesterday, I am truly sorry. I was getting flustered with all the attention you've been giving me lately."  
" I only did all that stuff because I wanted you to like me."  
" You have been smothering me. I need some room. You'll find someone else."  
" There is no else! You are the only person that actually seemed to care about me. You crushed me yesterday. You tore out my heart, put it in a garbage disposal and chopped it into bits! You've destroyed me!"  
"Wow. I didn't know I affected you that much."  
" What an idiot I was to think I could actually have a chance with you. You're too beautiful, smart, and popular to associate with a poor dirtball like me."  
" Don't say things like that! You are not a dirtball!"  
" Then why does everyone shun me? Why doesn't anyone give a flying fuck about me, Spencer?"  
A few students looked in Spencer and Aiden's direction. He was now trembling with rage.  
" I care about you."  
" Yeah, right. You were just being to be nice to build up my confidence, just to tear me down."  
" No, I wasn't! I was just trying to be your friend."  
She placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.  
" Calm down. I don't know what's gotten into you but…"  
"Don't touch me!"  
He flinched and flung her hand away, giving her a crazed look. She stared back at him with an expression mixed of worry, fear and confusion.  
" Fuck off!" he screamed. "Stay the hell away from me!"  
"Aiden…"  
"I SAID FUCK OFF!"  
Several more students now turned their attention to Aiden's outburst.  
" What the fuck are all you staring at? The show's over! Go to your homerooms!"  
Too stunned to do anything else, the frightened onlookers dashed into the school. Spencer was still standing in front of Aiden.  
" That includes you, too, Miss Cold Hearted Bitch. Go!"  
Spencer sighed, began to walk up the steps and turned back to Aiden. He raised his one middle finger to her and waved his hand to the direction of the front doors. She started to climb the rest of the stairs. _What in the world has gotten into him? _

This turned out differently then what I originally planned out but I liked where it went. It's a little short but I thought it was a good place to end it. What is the tool in Aiden's pocket? Why is he in pain? You'll find out… if you keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the positive reviews. If this story is creeping you out now, just wait until you read the upcoming chapters. It is going to get even creepier. This chapter is all Spashley but another SON character makes a small appearance at the end. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the characters and places I make up. I'm just playing with the SON characters like Barbie dolls. LOL

Chapter 3

"I'm telling you, Ash, Aiden just started yelling," Spencer said to Ashley as she watched her grab a math book out of her locker.  
"What set him off?" Ashley asked, putting her book in her backpack and closing the locker shut.  
"I don't know."  
After Ashley zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulders, they began walking together down the hallway. They had a few minutes to spare before their class began.  
"After told him that I cared about him, that's when he got angry."  
" Really?"  
Spencer nodded. "He has this notion that I was only nice to him to bring up his confidence to just bring it back down."  
Ashley tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He believes that because you're popular. He thinks all the popular people are set out to ruin his life."  
" I was just trying to make it better."  
" I know, Hon, but you did what you could."  
" Now I made it worse. He's hurting and he's enraged. I spaced out at lunch yesterday because he gave this really furious look. It freaked me out a little then but today it was even more terrifying."  
" Oh, that's why I felt your hand quiver. That must have been some freaky stare to creep you out so much. I kept asking if you were okay but you insisted that you were fine."  
" I shrugged it off for two reasons. One, so I could shake myself out of the creepy crawly feeling and, two I didn't want you to worry about me."  
" Are you still freaked out?"  
" Yeah. He really scared the crap out of me."  
Ashley stopped walking, took a light hold of Spencer's wrist and pulled her into the girl's bathroom they had just passed. Thankfully, it was empty. She led them to a corner by a window.  
"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.  
"What we are always doing," Ashley replied, pulling her into an embrace, "trying to find some privacy."  
Spencer clung to her tightly, instantly feeling secure and warm. She wished that the bell for first period never rang so she wouldn't have to let go.  
"Don't worry about Aiden," Ashley said, soothingly, rubbing small circles on Spencer's back, "he's just blowing off some steam. He'll get over it. I bet his bark is isn't as bad as his bite."  
Spencer let out a snort. "If his bite is anything like his bark, that can't be good. He looked like he wanted to rip off my head."  
" He just needs to calm down, and then he'll be fine. He won't be mad forever. As Bobby McFerrin would say, don't worry, be happy. Now, come on, give me a smile."  
Spencer forced her mouth into a small grin.  
"Not a little half smile, the huge, beautiful smile that I know and love."  
"I'm not in a smiling mood."  
Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek. "How about now?"  
Spencer's smile grew but her mouth was closed. "I'm a little better but…"  
Ashley cut her off with a kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet but full of feeling. Spencer felt her worries ebb away. World War Three could have started right then and there, and she would not have noticed. The world just went away when she was with Ashley.  
An imaginary clock ticked in Spencer's head. Time was the enemy. No matter how much she and Ashley tried to prolong the time they spent together, it always ended abruptly, forcing them back into a reality where they were just best friends. Ashley told Spencer once, "Sometimes you have to lie to live. The only reason why we are being quiet about us is because the town would stone us to death. Keeping our relationship a secret is the only way to stay safe." Spencer knew they could not keep up the charade forever but it was better that being judged and ridiculed by everyone.  
Her thoughts went back to Aiden. _He has the problem, not me. Like I already told him, he can't make me love him. He has to get over me. Ashley's right. He just needs to take a chill pill. A gigantic one. _She broke the kiss and smiled brightly at Ashley, showing her flawless teeth. Ashley smiled back.  
"There it is." she said. "I don't call you sunshine for nothing."  
The bell signaling the start of classes went off. _Time's up, again_, Spencer thought bitterly. Both girls groaned.  
"Do we have go to Algebra?" Ashley whined.  
"Yeah but I don't want to." Spencer pouted.  
"Back in my wild child days, I would have skipped. But that was ages ago so we're going class."  
" I hate how we have to keep having to sneak in moments like this. I don't know how we've been able to hide our relationship from everyone for two years."  
" Everyone expect for my Uncle Bill."  
" If anyone else had found out, we would have been dead meat."  
" He's so understanding and supportive. I wish more people were like him."  
" Tell me about it. We have got to get out of this homophobic town."  
"Here, here. We should go to California for college. It's more liberal there."  
" Do you miss LA?"  
" Sometimes but moving here really helped to get me on the right track. As you know, I was a mess back in LA."  
" But now you have become this perfect little angel that won't even harm a flea."  
" I'm no angel, Spence."  
Spencer gave her a peck on the mouth. "You are to me."  
The bathroom door creaked open and they jerked away from each other as if a blot of lighting had struck in between them. Ashley walked quickly towards a mirror and began to pretend to fix her hair as Madison Duarte entered the room.  
"Hey girls", Madison said cheerily as she dropped her purse on a sink and took out her lip-gloss from it.  
"Hi," Spencer said, trying to sound as casual as she could.  
"Hey, Maddie," Ashley said politely, "I would love to stay and chat but Spence and I have to get to Algebra before the last bell rings."  
" Okay. See ya guys later."  
Spencer and Ashley raced out the door until they were sure the bathroom was far behind them.  
"If Madison came in like a second sooner…" Ashley gasped.  
"The whole school would be talking about us by third period." Spencer panted.  
"That was close."  
" Way too close."

I hope that wasn't a total cheese fest to read. It's a bit of sweetness before the trouble. Aiden's not done with his reign of creep yet! He's just getting started!


	4. Chapter 4

I suck so bad at updating. Sorry! In the words of Spencer, I will get better. I promise. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Aiden fidgeted in a hard wooden chair as he sat waiting in the guidance office. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, watching a few sparrows bopping around in a tree outside the window across from him. _I wish I were one of those birds. I could just get up and fly away from this shitty town. Birds don't point out and tease the other birds. They always get along and fly in a group. No one gets left out._ He now focused on Paul Pannel, who was gabbing away on a phone at the desk in front of him. Mr. Pannel was thin, had rosy cheeks, gentle brown eyes and sandy blond hair. He was a soft-spoken and observant man who was genuinely concerned about the school's adolescents who came to see him when they were in trouble or despair.  
" All right, then… yes… that sounds fine… I have to go now, I have a student waiting… okay, buh, bye."  
He hung up the phone and turned his attention to the bored looking teen before him.  
" So, Aiden, I heard you lost your temper this morning."  
" Who told you?"  
" A student who witnessed what happened told me."  
" Who would that be?"  
" Chris Spokes. He seemed to be really worried about you."  
" Chris. He's all right. "  
" I called you in today because I want to help you get to the bottom of your anger. What happened to make you lash out at Spencer? She's such a lovely girl."  
Aiden let out a sarcastic chuckle. " That's bullshit."  
" Keep it clean, Aiden. What did Spencer do to you?"  
" She broke my heart."  
Mr. Pannel gave him a knowing, sad smile. "Oh, you had a crush her?"  
"It wasn't just a crush. I loved her. I really did. Now the sight of her makes me want to…"  
" What?"  
" Hurt her. I want her to feel as much pain as I am right now."  
A flash of worry spread across Mr. Pannel's face. He was appalled at how Aiden's voice trickled with venom. "Whoa, hold on a second, calm down. I know it hurts now but it will be get better with time. You're just upset and…"  
Aiden jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process. His anger and frustration gushed out of him before he could stop it. He was actually glad. He did not want to hold it in any longer.  
"Why do you people think I need to calm down? First Spencer, now you. I've calm for too long. Everyone walks over me like I'm some kind of goddamned mat and I'm sick and tired of it! I've been treated like shit for so many years and no one gives a fuck about it!"  
"I've seen Mr. Cooper a total of five times this year for the pranks, the taunts, and the physical harassment and nothing happens to those bullying mother fuckers at all! He's the principal, damn it! He has discipline the bastards. When Cody Kline slammed me into a row of lockers and scraped the shit out of my arm, he got away with it. 'I'm sure it was an accident. It's something you have to work out amongst yourselves', that's all that Mr. Cooper said and did. What a stupid dick!"  
"Can't anyone see what the fuck is going on? The teachers, the administration, how about fucking janitor even? Either they're blind or they don't care, or they think it's not that big of a deal. It _is_ a big deal. Going to school is torture when you know that someone is going to harass you all day. Whoever came up with the whole sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me saying must have been stoned out of their fucking mind! "  
Aiden began to gasp, slid down on his knees to the floor and leaned his back up against the desk, exhausted from the yelling. His face was beet red, he was shivering and he was also sweating a little. Mr. Pannel walked over to him, knelt down in front of him and put his hands on Aiden's shoulders.  
"Take deep breaths and try to relax. It will be all right."  
"No, it's not. My life is a mess. School sucks and my dad is a drunk, evil son of a bitch."  
"What makes you think is your father evil?"  
Adien wiped the perspiration off his forehead, his breathing returning to normal. "When he's not passed out, he only notices me he's pissed off and, then things get ugly."  
"How so?"  
"He screams, breaks stuff and we fight like dogs."  
"Do you just argue or does it get physical?"  
" Both." Aiden moved his straggly hair off his forehead, pointing out a long, dark scar on his brow.  
Mr. Pannel let go Aiden's shoulders and gave him a look of deep sympathy. "No wonder you're so angry."  
Aiden stood up, his face determined and confident.  
"Something's gotta give. I can't live like this anymore."  
"You need stability and you need to be safe."  
The school bell rang. Mr. Pannel got on his feet and glanced down at his watch.  
"You should get going to your next class. I'll set up another meeting around the same time tomorrow so we can figure out what do about your situation. How does that sound?"  
"Okay, I guess." _I'm not going to be here tomorrow._ Aiden walked out the office and began to make his way through the hallway of bustling students on the way to his locker. He moved along briskly, making record time._ I have physics next. Great but I can't do anything yet, it's too busy right now. _He came across a bathroom which was not far from the row of lockers. _Perfect. I'll just hang out there until the second bell rings._ He entered the bathroom, turned on a facet and vigorously splashed his face with water. He dried himself with a paper towel and looked at his reflection in the mirror. _No one's going to forget this face after today. Today everyone is going to hear what I have to say._The second bell rang, bringing Aiden out of his thoughts. He stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes to make sure the hall was completely deserted. He pushed open the door and made a beeline to his locker. He turned the combination lock slowly; knowing it would be the last time he would do use it. The lock popped open with a soft clunk as Aiden eyed the answer to his crappy, miserable life.  
He glanced over his shoulder to reassure himself that he was completely alone. He reached in the locker and took a delicate hold of his father's Smith & Wesson. The handgun was immaculate, in perfect working condition and fully loaded. He made sure of that the night before. His father took great pride in the weapon, which is something that Aiden could not say about his father anymore. His mother loved him, when she could remember who he was. _I need to stop feeling sorry for myself._ He took the pistol in his hand, enjoying the sensation of the cool metal against his skin. He slipped it into his chest pocket and began the journey to class. He strolled along in silence without seeing anyone. When he reached his physics class he did not walk in right away; he stood outside for a minute longer, going over his plan for thousandth time since the day had started. After he was satisfied with himself, he turned the doorknob and stepped in the classroom.

Remember the slogan don't read and run. Even if it's cool,pms or something to that effect. I 've been straved of feedback lately.


	5. Chapter 5

This update is really intense and violent so be prepared.

Chapter 5

Aiden shut the door behind him as he made his first steps into the room. The teacher, Mrs. Norah Stone was scribbling away on the chalkboard. She was a tall brunette with an olive skin tone and bright brown eyes. Her face sparkled with enthusiasm as she turned away from the board to her focus on her students.

" …For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, which means that…"

Her perky demeanor changed to stern when she noticed Adien standing near the doorway.

" I hope you have a pass, Aiden. You're fifteen minutes late."

Aiden smirked at her. "I don't need one."

Before she could react, he took out the gun, pointed it in her direction and fired just as Sarah Smith was returning from the bathroom. The gun went off with a thunderous bang as the bullet hit its target. Mrs. Stone collapsed on the floor in front of her desk, as a massive pool of blood began to form around her head. Sherry Pena screamed in terror. He put the gun in his belt loop, walked over to the teacher, took a hold of her arm and let it go. The arm flopped down lifelessly. Sarah stood in total shock in the open doorway and her eyes were wide open in fear. She looked at Aiden then to the body on the floor and started to tremble.

"Oh, my…oh my God," she stammered.

" Ding dong, the witch is dead," Aiden sang with an evil chuckle.

The rest of the class was silent with shock and fear. Sarah ran out the room, forcing her legs to move as fast as they could. She flung open the door to the nearest classroom and bellowed out, "Aiden Dennison just shot Mrs. Stone!" The teacher in the room stared at the frightened teenaged girl for a few, stunned seconds, ran to the phone and dialed 911.

Meanwhile, back in the other room, Aiden went over the desk, found Mrs. Stone's purse and took out a set of keys. He tossed them to Cody Kline who was sitting in the front row.

" Go lock the door," he demanded, staring at him threateningly.

Cody caught the keys then glanced at them as if he had no clue what they were for.

" Lock the door, you sack of shit! Go!"

Cody scrambled out of his seat towards the door and quickly matched up the right key with the keyhole. He turned the key in the lock with a shaky hand and scurried back to his seat. Aiden took the keys back and carelessly threw them on the desk. He moved to the middle of the room, facing his classmates.

" All eyes are on me. I'm not doing this for attention. I want answers. I want to know why nearly everyone in this room treats me like dog shit. And no one is leaving until I get them." After a moment of thought he added, "If you have food, take it out, share it if you want to. If you have a friend you want to sit by, go sit next to them. We have a lot to talk about."

All almost everyone in the class changed their seats. Mrs. Stone did not like to have close friends sit next to each other because she knew they had a tendency to talk to each other during class. Spencer and Ashley for example were notoriously known for their constant note passing. Naturally, Ashley switched seats with Lizzie Combs in order to sit next to Spencer during the desk change shuffle. As soon as she sat down, she took a hold of Spencer's hand under the desk and gave it three gentle squeezes in rapid secession. Spencer duplicated her actions just as quickly. It was their way of saying those three little words that summed up how they truly felt for each other.

After the class was situated, Aiden waited for a few minutes to see if anyone would talk. The class remained silent.

"Anyone?" Aiden inquired. "The sooner you talk, the sooner you can all go. No one? All right to make this easier, I'll just ask. Cody, why did you push me into my locker last week?"

He rolled up his denim jacket sleeve, revealing a pink healing scrape on his left arm. " You did to this to my arm, you thoughtless little punk. What did I ever do to you?"

_God, please don't let him kill anyone else,_ Cody thought. Somehow he finally found his voice. "You're just an easy target. You don't fight back."

" Now we're getting somewhere."

" I'm sorry, man, really. I didn't want to hurt you that bad. Just roughen you up a bit."

Aiden took off his denim jacket and lifted up his shirt. His left side was covered by an ugly mass of purple and yellow bruises. " My dad has been beating me for years," he said, pulling his shirt back down, " This is his latest work. It's fresh from last night. I don't need to be anymore roughened up."

" That really sucks. I had no clue."

" When it comes to having the most messed up parents in Corsica, I win the prize in that category."

Aiden lightly clapped his hands once then rubbed them together, his eyes scanning the room.

" Allrighty then, who wants to go next?"

It was hard to write this chapter but I got through it. Now things are really going to get nuts. Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Huston, we have an update! It's short but gets right to the point. Enjoy!

"911, what is your emergency?"  
David Clark, the teacher of the class Sarah interrupted, twisted his index finger anxiously around the telephone cord before he answered the dispatcher's question.  
"A teacher has been shot at Corsica High School. Her name is Norah Stone."  
" Is she conscious?"  
Mr. Clark placed one hand over the receiver and turned to Sarah who was sitting in a corner by the door. She was still shaken by what she had seen just in Mrs. Stone's class and was staring blankly at the wall.  
"Sarah was Mrs. Stone conscious when you left the room?"  
" No. She died as soon as she hit the floor."  
" Oh my Lord." He took his hand off the receiver and repeated the girl's words into it.  
"Is anyone else hurt?" the dispatcher inquired.  
"I don't think so but I'll check. I'll have to get off the line for a moment. "  
"All right but be quick."  
Mr. Clark dropped the receiver on his desk and addressed his class.  
"I'll be right back; I'm going to check on the other class."  
He sprinted to Mrs. Stone's class and turned the doorknob.  
_It's locked. Uh-oh, that can't be good._ He banged his fist loudly on the door. "Is everybody okay in there?" he yelled.  
"No, Aiden's holding us hostage!" Madison called out.  
Aiden, who was sitting on the teacher's desk and swinging his legs, hopped down and partially opened the door.  
"Can I help you?" Aiden asked with a disgruntled expression clouding his features. Mr. Clark was completely taken aback by Aiden's new persona.  
"I was… just checking to make sure everyone was... okay… and…."  
"Everyone is okay, everyone expect for me and of course Mrs. Stone. He opened the door a little more and gestured to the body in front of the desk.  
"Why did you kill her?" Mr. Clark gasped in shock.  
"She was in the way and she was an annoying bitch. She was just too chirpy for my liking."  
"Why are you keeping the class here?"  
"So I can vent to them about all the misery they have been putting me through, to mess with their heads, scare them shitless and to learn more about them. I'm not letting them go until these goals have been accomplished. Leave me alone so I can get back to work."  
He shut the door in Mr. Clark's face before he could utter another syllable. Mr. Clark ran back to his room, his head spinning with what he had seen and heard. He burst through the door, startling the students out of their haze of confusion. He grabbed the phone in a swift motion, his hand shaking from the sudden rush of adrenaline pumping throughout his system.  
"Hello?" he spoke frantically into the phone.  
"Yes, I'm still here." the dispatcher said.  
"No one else has been hurt, but the student that shot Norah, he's now holding his class hostage."  
" What?" Sarah asked, dumbfounded. _Just when things couldn't get anymore scary…_  
"We'll send out the police right away, sir," the dispatcher responded.  
"Thank you."  
Aiden walked back to the desk and sat on it again, staring out at his classmates.  
"I hope you all were listening to what I telling Clarky- boy. I meant everything I just said. The sooner you asses talk, the sooner you can get back to your superficial, insignificant lives."  
" Not everyone in this room has done something against you." Chris Spokes piped up. "I haven't done anything wrong towards you."  
" I haven't either," Samantha Thomas added.  
"That's true," Aiden said, "but neither of you did anything to stop it either. If you're not a part of the solution, then you are a part of the problem. Everyone is guilty."  
He took the gun out of his belt loop; tossed and caught it several times in his hand then pointed the gun as if he was going fire it. A few of the girls screamed.  
"Don't worry," he said putting down the gun, "I'm not going to use it on any of you, unless somebody does something that will upset or defy me. So, be on your best behavior kiddies, and I'll have everyone home in time for dinner."  
" You are one demented bastard," Cody said with a disgusted tone.  
"You're damn right, Kline. You don't want mess with a crazy person. They'll fuck you up big time."  
" Like what you're doing right now," Spencer said who still holding Ashley's hand under her desk was.  
"Exactly," said Aiden. "Never push a crazy person's buttons. That is today's real lesson. Class isn't over yet, it's just beginning."

Oooh, they're in big trouble now. Aiden has completly lost his marbles. My lesson for the day is don't read and run. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long to get up. Here's what happened. I did start the chapter but then my computer crashed. I got a new laptop so I'm back on track. I hope like it. I do!

Chapter 7

Joseph Cooper, the school's principal sat alone in his office as he massaged his sender fingers over his forehead, lost in thought. He was processing the information that Mr. Clark gave to him a few moments ago. _I never thought that anyone, especially a student, would bring a gun into this school. This town is just so quiet and pious. Aiden's family has had it rough, though. After Molly was attacked, she became so stressed and traumatized that she had to be put in a mental hospital. Kyle uses cheap beer to dull the pain and Aiden became very shy and withdrawn. Molly was a good mother, very loving and encouraging. The chances of her recovering are very slim. I feel so sorry for Aiden and Kyle._

His office phone rang, interrupting his train of thought. He picked up the receiver after the second ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

" Hi, Joe." It was Sharon, his secretary. "I called transportation services and the buses will be here in half an hour. She paused for a second than said, "How could this have happened?"

" I was just wondering the same the thing."

" What possessed him to do something so horrific?"

" He's been hassled around by some of the other students. I didn't know it had such an effect on him."

"Hopefully this will end quickly and without anymore bloodshed."

" I hope so too. Well, I should make an announcement about this mess."

" Okay, bye, Joe.

" Bye, Sharon."

He hung up the phone, then pondered for a moment about how he should address the rest of the school. When he knew what he wanted to say, he reached over his desk and turned on the intercom.

" This is Principal Cooper with an important and serious announcement. I was just given word that Mrs. Stone was shot and killed in her 5th period class by one of her students. The shooter is now holding the rest of Mrs. Stone's class hostage. The authorities have been notified and there will be buses coming to pick up the rest of the school in thirty minutes. Everyone should remain in their current classrooms until then. I urge all of you to remain clam and cooperative during this time. School will be closed tomorrow as well. Any further information or instructions will be announced as needed. That is all.

The intercom made a soft crackling noise as it was turned off. Mr. Cooper stood up and stretched until he heard the bones in his back pop. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. _I need to get out of this room._ He made his way to the door and walked out, unsure of where he was headed.

In Mrs. Stone's class, Aiden stood up and began to stroll along the aisle of the student's desks while spinning the gun around his fingers.

" I have never seen a room full of teenagers so silent" Aiden said, as he walked by Spencer's desk. Spencer watched the swirling pistol with a horrified gaze. He stopped walking when he saw her reaction to the gun. He began to spin it faster and she gripped Ashley's hand tightly. _She's holding on for dear life,_ Ashley thought. _She feels so tense. Now I know why she's so afraid of the guy. He's a creep. _

" Aiden, stop it!" Ashley exclaimed. "You're scaring her!"

"Stop what?" Aiden asked with mocked innocence, making the gun twirl even faster.

" Stop playing with the gun! You're scaring Spencer!"

" You're no fun."

" I said stop it!"

" Why should I listen you?"

Ashley let go of Spencer's hand, stood up and gave him a swift punch to the gut, causing him to double over in pain and drop the gun. Ashley was very small but she was also very strong.

"That's why," Ashley said, with a small smirk.

" You bitch!" Aiden cried out in anguish, clutching his stomach. " That was my bad side!"

" Sorry, no wait scratch that. I'm not sorry. You deserve it for being an evil psycho."

" Cool it, Ashley," Spencer said cautiously, "he has a gun."

" Listen to your friend, Ashley," Aiden said as he put the gun back in his belt loop. "Relax and calm down. Don't push it. I'm already over the edge."

"You still deserved it, you sicko," Ashley muttered under her breath.

" What was that?" Aiden asked.

" Nothing," Ashley replied, sitting back down.

" Good. Now back to other matters. Since no one wants to talk, I've come up with this idea. I'll let everyone go if each popular person reveals a secret about himself or herself. This way we'll learn that no one is perfect, no matter how hard we try to hide our flaws."

A shuffling noise was heard in the hallway outside the room.

" Who's that?" Aiden wondered, turning toward the door and opening it. He poked his head out the door and saw Mr. Cooper walking past the room. "COOPER!"

Mr. Cooper immediately turned around and saw Aiden's furious face sticking out the door. _How did I end up there?_ Mr. Cooper thought. _I really wasn't going anywhere; I was just trying to clear my head._

Aiden walked into the hallway and stood right in Mr. Cooper's face.

" Aiden," Mr. Cooper said softly, "why are you doing this?"

" You know damn well why I am doing this!' Aiden yelled. "It's because of the bullshit that the popular kids have been piling on me. I told you about it. I told you all about it, but nothing happened. It kept getting worse each day, and no one did anything about it. You didn't care. No one cared, so now I'm taking care it of it myself."

Mr. Cooper looked solemnly at Aiden. " This isn't the right way, son. You've got it all wrong. I do care, just try to listen to me."

" You didn't listen me."

Aiden took out the gun and pointed it at Mr. Cooper.

"This is for all the kids that were ignored by you."

" Aiden, don't shoot, please. I'm sorry, please put down the gun. Aiden…"

BANG! Mr. Cooper called out in pain as a bullet hit his chest. He crumpled on the floor in front Aiden. Aiden looked down as blood began pour out of Mr. Cooper's chest. He twirled the gun around his finger once with an evil grin, walked back in the classroom and shut the door.

Aiden creeps me out more and more each update. Don't you love protective Ashley? I sure do. Reviews equals faster updates.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took forever and day to get up here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Mr. Clark and his class nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the second gun shot. _Oh, God. Not again_, Mr. Clark thought. He leaped from his chair, opened the classroom door and cautiously looked out into the hallway. He sighed softly as he took a tentative step out the door. The teacher surveyed the vacant hallway and his eyes fell on to Mr. Cooper's body. He scuttled toward the corpse and glanced down at the gruesome sight before him. Mr. Cooper's eyes were wide open and a huge spot of fresh blood soaked through his white dress shirt and his striped blue and yellow tie. _Holy mother of God, he killed the principal!_ Mr. Clark ran his fingers fretfully through his hair and began to take deep breaths as he struggled to calm his nerves. _The boy has lost it. He has completely lost it! The police need to get here soon. This madness has to stop before someone else gets killed or hurt. _

The class stared fiercely at Aiden as he stepped back in the room. He placed the gun in his belt loop and stood still for a moment as he quickly looked around the room at the hostages.

"You all look so alert, Aiden said. "That's good. If me shooting Mrs. Stone didn't wake up you up, me shooting Mr. Cooper certainly has. He was the biggest fucking idiot in his place."

He took a seat on top of the teacher's desk and drummed his fingers on the front of it.

"Cooper knew exactly what been happening this year, but he never took my complaints about all the horrible shit that has happened to me seriously. If he did, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Don't blame this on the principal!" Ashley said suddenly with outrage. "_You_ brought the gun to school; _you_ decided to murder two teachers and hold the rest of us hostage for your own twisted reasons. It's all on _you_. Saying that Mr. Cooper made you do it is complete and utter bullshit!"

"For Christ's sake chill the hell out!" Aiden said.

"I'm anything but chill right now."

She grunted and wearily put her head on her desk. _Someday this is turning out be. When my uncle asks me about school, I'll say, nothing major happened, expect for the fact that the school psycho killed the physics teacher and the principal, held my class hostage and scared the crap out of my girlfriend. Other than that, everything was just peachy. _

"Cooper could have helped but he didn't." Aiden said. "That's only one part of the problem. Then there's the part of some of the assholes in here who treat me like I'm not human. Hell, I bet some of you treat your damn garbage better than me."

"Whoa, is that how you really feel?" Madison asked with astonishment.

"Every day of my life." Aiden replied.

The class was quiet again for few moments, until Aiden looked over at the clock on wall.

"We're supposed to be in seventh period right now" he said thinking aloud, "for Ms. Parker's US History class."

"We were supposed to have a test on World War II today," Chris said. "I guess that's not happening."

"So I spent most of the night studying for nothing," Sherry said with a yawn while stretching in her desk.

"You study?"Aiden asked with disbelief.

**"**Um, yeah it's how you past the test. I only act like I don't care about school so I won't be labeled a geek. People just think I'm cheerleader with no brains.I get really good grades. I want to be a Pediatrician someday. I love kids. I guess that's my secret."

"Was that so hard to say?"

"No, not at all."

"How good are your grades exactly?"

"I currently have a 3.9 grade average for the first term. I was actually pretty mad about it for a while because I want a 4.0 so bad."

Aiden let out of a little chuckle. "Sherry Pena, the bookworm, who would have thunk?"

"I knew," said Madison," now everyone else in here does."

"What's your story?" Aiden asked Madison.

"My secret isn't as light as Sherry's. It's hard for me to talk about it. Really, really hard."

"Sometimes it can be good to let the hard stuff out. It keeps you from losing your mind. I talked about my dad publicly for the first time today. I felt a thousand times better after that. Today is about letting it all out. What's your secret?"

Remember that feedback rocks my socks!


	9. Chapter 9

Update time! Yay! Here's what you all have been waiting for! Happy Mother's Day everyone!

Chapter 9

"I'll tell you," Madison said quietly," but what I am going to talk about is very personal. All you have to promise me that what is said in this room, stays in the room."

She glimpsed around the room as the class shook their heads in agreement.

"Good. I don't want my business all over the school. "

She ran her fingers quickly through her hair and began her story.

"I'll tell you guys why I started the school year late. I was in the hospital for a month. I wasn't physically sick, I was mentally sick."

"What do you to get hospitalized?" Aiden asked.

"I tried to commit suicide."

Ashley's head shot up in surprise at these words. "Oh my God! Really?"

"Yes, Madison replied, turning in Ashley's direction. "I was heavily depressed."

"What made you want to kill yourself?"

"I wasn't happy at home. I was also afraid and disgusted with myself."

"What caused all that?"

"It's really a he that caused all that. It was my uncle."

"What did he do?"

Madison looked down in her lap and chewed nervously on her lower lip. _Oh damn. Now I have to tell them. I've talked about it therapy a billion times but this isn't therapy. It's my physics class for God's sake. I swear if this gets around, people are going to start telling me how sorry they are for me and blah, blah, blah. I used to feel sorry for myself about what happened but not anymore. I now know it wasn't my fault and all that stuff but it's still difficult to talk about it._

"Hey Madison "Aiden said loudly, while snapping his fingers. "Are you with us?"

She broke free from her thoughts and stared up at Aiden. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Spill the beans already. How long do you want to hold everybody up? We've been in here for a whole hour already. How much to do you like the sound of gunfire?"

"I don't like it all."

"If you don't tell us your secret, I'll start shooting again. I'll make sure the bullet just misses you head by a few inches. It'll be so close, you'll hear it right in your ear. Remember, my aim very accurate. Example number one is Miss I'm So Fucking Perky Stone and of course, number two is Mr. I'm A Complete Dickhead Cooper."

Aiden lightly fingered the barrel of the gun.

"Please, don't do that!" Madison cried out fearfully.

"Then tell us about your uncle."

"He... he…"

"WHAT?" Aiden bellowed with impatience.

"He molested me!"

After a very pregnant pause she said, "He stated after he moved in my parents. He seemed fine at first. He was nice and helpful to everyone, especially to me. The abuse didn't start immediately. As the weeks went by, I noticed little changes in his behavior towards me. Making comments on how much I've grown, how pretty was. Family members give these kinds of compliments when they haven't seen you in a long time. The last time I saw him before he moved in I was eight. Anyway, the way he said certain words when he complimented me made me feel uncomfortable. 'You have grown _so_ _nicely_. ..' Ugh."

Madison shuddered in her seat and rubbed her hands up and down her shoulders.

"I began to avoid him as much as a could but that was hard because he didn't have job and was in the house most of the time. One night when my parents were working late, he came into my room and you can guess what happened. He touched me, he made me touch him… and do things to him… it was awful. He said that he would hurt me if I told anyone. I believed him. He's a strong guy. He could've easily snapped my neck. I kept myself out the house as much I could. I scheduled long cheerleading practices, joined the yearbook committee. My parents knew something was wrong with me, but I kept telling them that I was fine; I was just going through teenage stuff. What a big lie that was. My uncle continued abuse me. It went on for nearly a year until my father walked in on him in the act. My father dragged him off me and he began to punch him all over his body. He broke his nose and a bunch of his ribs. He was screaming at him in Spanish. '¡Jódale, mancha a hijo de ramera! ¡Yo le mataré para hacer que a mi hija!' That means Fuck you, you dirty son of a bitch! I am going to kill you for doing that to my daughter! He beat him until he lost consciousness. I have never seen my dad so enraged. My mom came home a little after that and I told my parents everything. She was particularly upset because it was her brother that was abusing me. She called the police and we pressed charges against my uncle. He got put away prison. The judge gave him five years. I wish it was longer but at least he got something."

"When did you try to kill yourself?" Aiden asked.

"After the court hearings were over. I was still really upset about everything and I just wanted to escape everything. I tried to hang myself but my mom stopped me. She said that I could work through everything and that life was still worth living. I got checked in the hospital and was put on suicide watch. I had a month of intense psychotherapy and then I was able to go home. I still see a therapist three times week. I'm getting a little better each day."

"That's so terrible," Spencer said with sympathy. "You weren't kidding when you said your secret wasn't light."

"Yeah, but I'm working through it. My parents and the rest of my family are behind me. I don't know what happened with my uncle, though. He's definitely the black sheep."

"Thanks for sharing, Madison." Aiden said. "Now someone else has to spill their guts. Who's it going to be?"

The next update will be up sooner. Now that school is staring to wind down, I want to spend time writing and actually finish this story. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Is it a bird, is it a plane? No! It's an update! Happy reading!

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, the rest of Corsica High was rushing to get out of the school. Students piled onto school buses, drove away in their cars and were picked up by their anxious parents. Teachers ushered everyone along out of the building before departing from the madness themselves. The news of the hostage crisis spread throughout Corsica like an unruly virus, turning the peaceful town into a state of apprehension and panic. Glen and Clay Carlin spotted their father, Arthur, in the crowd outside school and Arthur jogged up them.

"Thank God you two are alright," Arthur breathed in relief. "I called your mom but she has a major surgery to perform tonight that can't be rescheduled. Have you seen your sister?"

Clay and Glen looked at each other with unease. Arthur put his hand to his forehead in disbelief. He felt his stomach twist into an enormous pretzel.

"Don't tell me that it was her class that was taken hostage."

"It is her class. " Clay said worriedly.

"Don't freak out, Dad," Glen said, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder and patting it softly. "Don't tell her I said this but Spencer's a smart, tough girl. She'll be fine."

Clay gnawed on his right thumb nail. "You can't guarantee that, Glen. The class is being controlled by some lunatic kid with a gun. I wonder who is the hostage taker is?"

Glen took his hand off of his father's shoulder and stroked his chin in thought. "I think I know who it is. It has to be Aiden."

"Why Aiden?"

"Think about it. He barely has any friends, half of the school rags on him and his Dad isn't the nicest guy on the block. I always joked around saying that he would end up doing something crazy one day but this is bad. Really, really bad. Oh, my God. Now I'm starting to get worried. That's our little sister in there."

"But what about what you just said about Spencer being smart and tough?"

"I just realized how bad, no I mean horrible, this whole situation is. The guy's already killed two people. Spencer told me that he gave her a teddy bear yesterday and she got angry at him for pestering her so much. He didn't take that well at all. Then I found out today from Cody that Aiden got very mad at Spencer this morning and was screaming and cursing at her. Knowing Spencer, she must have tried to apologize to him and that's when he freaked out on her. I really think that he is out to get her."

Arthur took a slow and deep breath. "We have to try to stay calm. I'm worried too. In fact, I'm scared to death. But worrying isn't going to change the situation or make it better. It's just going to make us feel even worse. We have to remain hopeful that the police and God will do their job to protect everyone in that classroom. Other than that, we can't to do anything else."

He pulled his sons into a bear hug and as he started at the school, he silently prayed that his daughter and her classmates would make it out of there alive.

Aiden took a seat in the teacher's desk and stretched, raising his arms over his head. He began to swirl around in the chair, humming to himself.

"What are you doing?"Cody asked.

"I'm keeping myself entertained. It's boring just sitting around here, waiting for someone talk."

"Alright. My secret is I want to quit basketball."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. There's so much pressure on me. My dad, the coach, the school, everyone is expecting me to be the best. I started playing basketball because it was fun and then high school comes along and then there are games and champions that we _have_ to win. Mr. Johnson is a tough coach; he has the basketball team work like hell. The only good I see out this that I'll be able to get a scholarship to college."

"You're only sticking with for college?"

"Yep, I want to study culinary arts. I would love to be a chef one day."

"Thanks, Kline. This is the point of the day. Everyone is hiding something. We hide behind lies, cover up mistakes, keep up our appearances. We act like everything is fine and dandy when we really want to bang our heads against the wall. I've done it; all you have done it at some point. We all have problems. Being popular doesn't keep you from the shityness of life. We all strive for perfection, but none of us will ever reach it. Look at my family. Everything was great with my family until some dickhead decides to mug my mom and cause her to lose her mind. Everything went to shit after that. My life has become a nightmare."

Chris sighed sadly at Aiden. "You need some serious help, dude."

Aiden threw his head back and began to laugh hysterically. He fell to his knees and banged his fists on the floor for several minutes. The sound of his laughter made Spencer's bones tingle with fright. _I can't take this anymore. Where in the Hell are the police? They should have been here by now. Aiden has changed so much in a day. Yesterday he was a quiet, love struck boy, now he's a ruthless murder. _

Aiden suddenly became serious and stared out at the hostages. "I know I'm off my fucking rocker. This is the reason why you don't want to piss me off more than I already am. You all have been good kids for far so don't blow it."

This story is just about done. I think it'll be finshed in three or four chapters. This is the longest prose I've ever written. I am so happy you guy are enjoying this twisted little fic. Remember feedback makes me a happy queen!


	11. Chapter 11

It's almost two in the morning over here and I just finished the update. There are two confessions in this chapter and one of them is made by one of our favorite girls. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

After a few seconds of silence, Patrick Mosley cleared his throat and said, "I don't really have a secret. It's more like a hidden talent. I know how to sew. I broke my leg when I was eleven and I had to spend the summer stuck at home. My mom made me help her with her seamstress work."

"Do you still help out your mom or do you sew on your own?" Aiden asked.

"It's a little of both. I help her out when I can. I've made a few pillows for myself and I am working on a jacket right now."

"That's so funny," Chris chortled.

Patrick turned around to look at him. "Why?"

"You're this huge muscular guy that sews. I can imagine you at home, sitting with your what's it called? Oh, yeah, needlepoint. It cracks me up."

Chris' chortles became louder and he bent over in his desk, holding his stomach.

"It's not funny," Patrick said, through clenched teeth. "It's a hobby."

Chris wiped tears from his face has he continued to laugh. "Yeah, a girly one."

"You're going to need stitches yourself if you don't shut up."

Patrick glared at Chris, who promptly stopped his laughter.

Aiden smirked at Patrick. "It's not so nice being laughed at, isn't it?"

Patrick shook his head vigorously. "No."

"It's about time one of you got a taste of your own medicine and that… "

Suddenly, the sound of sirens rang out before he could finish his thought. He walked over to the window that was facing the school's parking and glared through the glass. The rest of the class turned to look as well.

Aiden scratched behind his left ear. "The cops are here. Holy shit… and a SWAT team, too. I wonder when they're going to make their move. "

"Is that all the information that you could find?" Richard Morgan asked his supervisor, Frank Dole as he looked over a police report in his hand. The two men were leaning against a squad car parked outside of Corsica High. There were half a dozen police vehicles stationed there as well along with an ambulance truck and a SWAT team van.

"Yep, the kid doesn't have a record of violence or anything. That's all the local department could find, that's why we were called over here. The only thing you can do is call the class to try figure out his motives and make a physiological profile of him. Then we can go from there."

"Okay."

Richard shuffled some of the papers around and began to search for the number to the classroom. When found the right paper, he took a slow, deep breath and said, "All right, let's see what Aiden Dennison is all about."

Aiden was settling back into the teacher's chair as the classroom phone started to ring.

"That was fast," he said, picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Is this Aiden Dennsion?" Richard asked.

"The one and only."

"I'm Richard but most people call me Rich."

"What do you want, _Rich_?"

"I want to help you. I'll get you whatever you want."

"Hold on, I'll put you on speakerphone so everyone can hear you."

Aiden punched the speaker button and hung up the phone.

"I want a lot of things. A Big Mac and a Mountain Dew would be good, and a Snickers bar. But the main thing I want is respect."

"You get no respect."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Rodney Dangerfield."

"Your classmates don't respect you?"

"No one does."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a piece of shit."

"Everyone?"

"Well, I thought this one girl was decent," he gave Spencer a fierce stare, "but she was just like everyone else."

"So everyone is against you?"

"Pretty much. People either ignore me or push me around."

"Why do people single you out in particular?"

"I don't know."

"What's your family like?"

"My Mom's in a metal facility and my Dad is a drunken bastard that beats me."

"That's rough."

"Rough doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I can see why you snapped, but why kill the teachers?"

"The teachers didn't do anything to stop the constant bullying. They just let it go on, and on, and on. The principal didn't take it seriously either. I kept on telling him about the bullies but he didn't give two shits about it. He was such an asshole."

"So you want revenge?"

"Yeah and I want to get my voice out there. No one knows how feel because no one cares. Now I am telling everyone exactly what's it's like to me to get them to wake the Hell up. I'm not putting up with this shit anymore."

He addressed the class. "Are you listening to me? This bullying shit has to stop now. Everyone in this damn room makes me so fucking sick… I HATE YOU ALL!

"Aiden, you have every right to be angry."

"I'm more than just angry. I'm tired of being treated like trash."

"You're doing to this take a stand for yourself?"

"Yeah. It seems to be working. I love making them squirm."

Aiden took out the gun and fired at the ground. Sherry screamed as the sound of the gunshot painfully pierced her ears.

"It's all right," Cody said, "He just shot at the ground."

"Really?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," Aiden said with a malicious grin, "I was just messing with them again."

"How many students are in the class?"

Aiden located the attendance sheet and told Rich all of the names of the students that were present. "There are 17 people in this class but Kathy Combs and Peter Williamson didn't come to school today."

"Do you have an idea of when you're going to let everyone go?"

"I'm going to let everyone go after we talk a little bit more. I made a deal with them. If all the popular kids tell a secret about themselves, I'll let everyone go. I don't how long that's going to take because all of sudden everyone is so quiet. Some people have talked but there are a few more people that haven't yet."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, not right now."

"Okay. I'll have someone get the food you want and I'll call back when it's here."

"Oaky dokey."

Aiden turned off the phone and asked, "Now does anyone else want to say anything?"

"I do," Ashley said, sitting up straighter in her seat. _There are two major things that the rest of the town, with the exceptions of Uncle Bill and Spencer, doesn't know about me. I'm gay and dating Spencer and the reasons why I ended up in Corsica. I'm going to have to talk about what life was like for me in LA because if I out myself, Aiden is going to want to know if I like anyone and I don't want to talk about my relationship with Spencer until she's ready to come out. When she is, I'm going to support her 110 percent._

"I'm sorry for taking so long to speak. I was just getting my thoughts together. Umm… I haven't been really keen to talk about my life before I moved to Corsica until now. As you all know, I was born and raised in LA and my dad is Raiff Davies, the leader singer of Purple Venom. When I was five, the band was really starting to get popular. My mom and I tagged along when Purple Venom went on their first major tour. Everything was great at first but after being on the road for two months, my mom was sick of it. She hated the constant traveling, the long hours on the bus and she didn't like the idea of me being around rock stars. That was when my parents began to disagree on things. Pretty soon, they were fighting over everything. They fought about money, how I should be raised and bunch of other petty stuff. By the time I was seven, my mom filed for divorce."

"Fast forward five years later, and my parents are different people. The fame and money completely changed their attitudes. My dad became distant, emotionally and physically and my mom became more interested in every available bachelor in LA instead of me. She went out to parties most of the time and left me with a nanny."

"Did you get along with the nanny?' Aiden asked.

"Yeah, her name is Betty and she is great. I still talk her every now and then. I could depend on her for anything and she always kept her promises. She even gave the birds and the bees talk herself. When my eleventh birthday rolled around, my mom decided I didn't need a nanny anymore and I was left to care of myself. Without Betty around there was no one talk to, no one to help me with homework and no one to cook a decent meal."

"What was your mom like when she was at home?"

"When my mom was around she would check to make sure I was still alive, made sure there was food in the fridge, left a wad of cash and made sure I had whatever else I wanted. I had so many toys; my room looked like a mini Toys R Us. I also had a driver that would take me wherever I needed to go."

"At least she didn't let you starve."

"But she was hardly around. I didn't have any guidance. That's when I got into trouble. I felt angry and neglected and because of that I started acting out. I skipped school, got into a lot fist fights."

"I'll admit you do have a good left hook. Just don't do again. I don't want to have to use this gun again."

"If you leave Spencer alone, I'll leave you alone."

"So what happened next?"

"One day at school during lunch a girl spilled red juice on my brand new white shirt. I threw her on the ground and beat the crap out her. I got suspended from school for three days. When I got home that afternoon, I was still pretty steamed. The house was empty, big surprise there. The house has these two huge china cabinets. One of them had this really expensive crystal dinnerware set that my mom absolutely loved. She always bragged about it to people and cleaned it constantly. I looked at that crystal set for a long time. I realized that she cared more about that dinnerware set then me. I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and slammed it on the ground as hard as I could. It broke as soon as it hit the floor. I took out another plate and threw it against the wall. Every piece of that crystal set was on the floor within minutes. As the last cup shattered on the floor, that's when my mom came in."

"Oh, damn," Madison exclaimed.

Ashley let out a chuckle. "My mom went crazy. She was screeching like a banshee. She told me that the school kept calling her about my behavioral problems and that she finally saw how serious it was. She cried most of the night over the crystal. When the school year ended, she told me I was going to Corsica, Ohio for boot camp and her brother Bill ran it. I met him once when I was six and up until that point, I didn't know that much about him. When I got to camp, I was treated like everyone else. Bill really had to push me because I was so stubborn. One aspect of the camp that helped me the most was the counseling sessions. I was finally able to figure out my feelings and let them out in healthy ways. After camp was over Bill asked me if I wanted to live him. I said yes and here I am today. I still am not as close to my parents as I want to be but at least I have Bill now. He's like the big brother I never had."

"What do you think would have happened to you if you didn't move to Corsica?" Aiden asked.

"I'd probably be in juvie."

"I'm going to be locked up myself after this. Okay, in order to make this get done quicker, I'm just going to start picking people. I know exactly who I want to hear from next. What are you hiding…Spencer?"

Don't ya love cliffhangers? Probably not but you're dying to know what's going to happen next, right? The next chapter is going to be huge. Stay tunned, peeps! Reviews rock my socks.


	12. Chapter 12

Please do not adjust your computer screens. Here is the update. I think you'll get a kick out of it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

Chapter 12

Aiden snapped his head towards Spencer's direction. Her heart leaped into her throat as he glared at her. _There's no way around this. I just need say what I need to say and hope that he doesn't blast my brains out. I can do this. He's getting his kicks by scaring me so I need to act cool and collected here._ She took a deep breath to calm herself down then looked him deep in the eyes.

"There is one thing that most people don't about me." Her voice was very firm and clear.

He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. "What it is?"

"I'm gay." _There. I finally said it. I finally admit to being gay. I haven't been struck by lighting and the world didn't end. God, I hope this doesn't make Aiden any angrier at me than he already is. He could very well kill me._

He leaned forward and continued to stare at her_. Did I hear that right? Did she just say that she's gay?_

"What?"

"I'm gay. I like girls."

Aiden's jaw fell wide open in shock. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not. I'm serious."

She turned away from him and skimmed her eyes around the room. The class was ogling at her as if she were a sideshow attraction. Ashley gave her a quick and subtle nod, in an attempt to not draw too much attention to herself. Spencer nodded back to her in the same fashion. Their non verbal communication was precise and rapid. They could convey their thoughts and emotions in certain looks and gestures without uttering a sound. After keeping their romantic relationship a secret for years, they had perfected it like a fine art.

Aiden stood up and walked over to Spencer's desk. "When you told me yesterday that you where in love with someone else..."

She turned to the brunette next to her and placed her hand on top hers.

"I was talking about Ashley."

She took Ashley's hand, intertwined their fingers together and settled their clasped hands the top of Ashley's desk.

"That's why you didn't want to tell me who it was."Aiden said, running a hand through his ruffled chin length hair.

"Precisely."

"You… and her?" Aiden's eyes darted back and forth between the girls.

"Yeah, me and her."

"How long have you... umm, ya know?

Ashley caressed Spencer's palm with her thumb. "Been together? Two years."

"Whoa. I never would have expected either of you to be gay. Especially you, Spencer because you're such a damn goodie two shoes."

"It's like you said, everyone is hiding something." Spencer replied.

"We all know that two of you have been close for years but man… you're _lesbians?_ I'm finding it hard to wrap my head around that concept."

"It's the truth. You have to face the facts, Aiden."

"If you read in between the lines", Ashley said, "it's not that hard to figure out. Hasn't anyone ever wondered why Spencer and I barely dated or seem interested in boys?"

"I thought that the two of you were straight, just not boy crazy." Sherry said.

"Everyone is straight until proven otherwise."

Spencer added, "I really tried to like guys. Remember when I dated Cody for about five seconds in our freshman year? That was when I was going through the whole sexual identity crisis. I was so confused about my feelings. I did talk to my dad about it without actually mentioning the words "gay" or "sexual orientation." I just told him I was having trouble with figuring out who I was and what I should to do with my life. He said that I shouldn't stress myself out over trying to figure out everything at once; I should do what I think is best for me and what makes me happy."

"You're dad would have been singing a different tune if he really knew what you were talking about," Madison said.

"I think that he still would said the same thing if I told him the whole story."

"You honestly think your dad is going to be happy when you tell him that you're gay?"

"Yes. He's an understanding and compassionate man. I know he's going to love and support me, no matter who I am."

"How can he support something that is just plain wrong and unnatural? Not mention, it's also a sin."

In a swift motion, Spencer released her grip on Ashley's hand and spun around completely in her chair to face Madison. "It's natural to me. I'm just not attracted to guys. It's right for me. As for the idea that's it's a sin, I think that God is a little too busy to worry about which two people like each other."

"You can use all the arguments you want, but it still doesn't justify your relationship with Ashley at all. After a short pause she continued, "And how is your mom going to feel, knowing that she raised a dyke?"

Spencer and Ashley leapt out of their seats at the same time, their eyes flashing with rage.

"What did you just call me?" Spencer growled, balling her hands into fists.

"You heard me." Madison took a step forward so she was just a few inches away from Spencer's face. "I said how is your mom going feel, knowing that she raised a dyke?" She shoved Spencer roughly in the shoulder as she spit out the last word in her sentence. Spencer retaliated by giving Madison a hard shove by both of her shoulders. Madison lifted up her hand if she was going to slap her, but Spencer grabbed it before it reached her face and twisted Madison's arm around her back. Madison left out a yelp of pain as Spencer's grip put an unbearable amount of pressure on her arm.

"Don't you dare ever call me that again," Spencer threatened. "You're lucky I'm not like Ashley because I would be knocking your lights out right about now."

Ashley looked away from Spencer and Madison; she turned her attention to the rest of the class. "If anyone else uses derogatory language towards Spencer or me, you'll have to deal with me next. Remember, I have a temper and a black belt in karate."

She turned back to Madison who was crying and struggling to get out of Spencer's strong grip. "Spence, don't you think the cheer bitch has had enough?"

"Just a few more seconds," Spencer replied as she increased the pressure on Madison's arm. She kept her grip for a moment and then finally released the weeping girl who slumped back into to her seat, her tears ruining her perfectly applied make up. Aiden, who was watching Spencer with awe the entire time finally got himself together and said to her, "I want to have a word with you, alone."

"Why?"

"Because I just do, okay. It'll be quick."

He walked over to the door, opened it and motioned with his hand to follow him. Spencer moved towards the door and looked back at Ashley. No words were exchanged but Ashley knew exactly what Spencer saying with her eyes: _Help me_.

Well, there it is. Spencer's finally confessed and what does Aiden want with her? You'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took sooo long but here's the next chapter. It is super intense so hold on to your hats! Please don't hate me for it!

Chapter 13

Ashley's eyes brightened with intensity and they delivered a clear message to Spencer_: I will. _Ashley blew Spencer a kiss and Spencer returned the gesture.

Then Spencer mouthed in a tiny, soft voice to Ashley, "I'm scared, Ash_._"

"You have to be brave," Ashley assured her. "Fight, kick and scream if you have to."

Aiden stepped forward; he suddenly shifted his focus on the rest of the class.

"Everyone else, stay put," Aiden said sternly, glaring at the hostages. He lead Spencer into the deserted hallway, gave the door a slight push and it clicked shut behind them. Ashley watched the retreating pair with suspicion.

"I don't trust him," she said, speeding walking to the door and opening it as quietly as she could.

"I don't either," Cody said as he sprinted over to where Ashley was standing. Ashley squatted down, cracked open the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Can you hear them?" Cody whispered.

Ashley shook her head and whispered back, "If he tries to hurt Spencer…"

"We're taking that insane bastard down."

Ashley smiled at him with admiration. "You're awesome, Cody."

Spencer studied Aiden's face intently as they stood a few feet away from the classroom door. His expression was neutral so she had no inkling as what was running through his head.

"I already told you my secret," Spencer said, with a tinge of anxiety in her voice. "What more do you want from me?"

Aiden took a step closer to Spencer. "Since yesterday, I have been trying to figure out who your mystery lover was. I came to the conclusion that either it was a loser like me or it was a lie so I would leave you alone. It turns out that I was totally wrong. I do have one question, though. Are you sure you're a lesbian?"

She bobbed her head vigorously. "Yes. It took me a while to accept but it's who I am and I can't change it."

A slow, sly grin spread across his face. "You haven't been with me yet."

"What?" She blinked in surprise and felt a gigantic wave of queasiness begin to rise in her stomach.

"I want you to kiss me."

"Why? I thought that you completely hated my guts now."

"I still am a little pissed about how you shot me down, but you're still hot as hell and I'm tired of being so angry all the damn time."

She kept her gaze on the young man but took several steps backwards, away from him.

"I just want one teeny, tiny little kiss from you", he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "It'll lift up my mood."

He caught up with her and pulled her toward him by tugging on her shoulders. He pressed his lips against hers before she could break free from his grasp. His mouth was rough and dry like a piece of sandpaper, his tongue flopped around in her mouth like a wet fish and she was suffocating from the forceful make out session. After many moments of agony, he broke the kiss and they both immediately began to pant, their lungs laboring hard to nourish their oxygen starved bodies.

"You have such a pretty, delicate mouth," he complemented, brushing his thumb over her bruised lips. "Everything about you is just so perfect and beautiful, like one of those expensive porcelain dolls that people buy and collect. I feel so much better now; my anger is beginning to wear off. I want to take back what I said this morning. I acted like such a bear toward you. I still felt so terrible about what you did and said to me. It really hurt, Spencer."

"I'm so sorry, I really am." Her vivid blue eyes were filled with remorse.

"You know what would make me feel even better?"

"No, what would that happen to be?"

There was a short pause and he cupped her face with a large and callused hand. "I want you," he said, in a husky, lustful tone. "I always have." He caressed her cheek with his clammy fingers and leaned in; attempting to kiss her again but she gave him a hard shove in the chest, and pushed him away from her.

"You sure love to shove me around, don't you?" he said, pinning her against the wall. "This time, I'm not going to let it slide. Remember who has the power here, I do."

The wall was hard and bumpy; it pressed down uncomfortably on her back. Her eyes began to well up.

"Don't do this, please" she begged as he shoved his hands up her shirt.

"Shut up." he hissed, "Make another sound or I'm going to kill you. Actually, that doesn't matter because after I 'm done with you, I'm still going to kill you so you're fucked in so many ways. You're going to be fucked literary and you're in a fucked up scenario where no one can save you."

He lifted up her shirt and checked out her toned stomach and ogled at her chest. "Why is a girl as hot as you, fucking around with another girl?" He then reached for the button on her jeans and she completely reassessed the situation. _Oh, good God, no. I am not going to let this manic rape and kill me. Now is the time to fight back._

Summoning all the strength she had, she aimed a powerful kick to his stomach. He let out a painful cry, he released his hold on her and she scrambled away from her attacker. She began running further down in the hallway at a quick pace. He got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his abdomen and continued to pursue the girl, staggering a few steps behind her. He grabbed the gun and yanked it out of his belt loop. A fresh wave of agony rose in his stomach, and he hunched over on the floor. Keeping a firm grip on the gun, he raised a trembling arm in the direction of the blonde teen. He waited for a second then pulled the trigger. Aiden watched, transfixed as Spencer froze, yelled in pain and stumbled to the floor.

The only sounds that Ashley and Cody heard clearly was the fourth gun shot that went off that day and Spencer's scream of pain. Ashley flung open the door and dashed out of the classroom with Cody right behind her. They reached the end of the hallway and saw Aiden hovering over a whimpering Spencer, cackling evilly. Spencer was clutching her right hip where a mass of blood was of gushing out of her.

"You fucking psycho!" Ashley roared, stomping over to Aiden. She grabbed him under his armpits and with a surge of superhuman strength; she heaved him a foot away from Spencer. The gun clattered to the floor and Cody snatched it up just as Aiden moved towards it.

"You're not going anywhere," Cody said in a cold, hard voice, pointing the gun Aiden.

Ashley ran to Spencer and knelt down beside her to examine the wound. She gently moved Spencer's hand off of her hip. There was a large, gaping wound in Spencer's side and her thigh was steeped in blood.

"Spencer… Oh baby…" Ashley sighed in sorrow, tore off her hooded sweatshirt and pressed it against Spencer's wound.

Aiden lunged at Cody, tackled him to the ground, trying to pry the gun out of Cody's grip. Cody saw the murderous glint in Aiden's eyes. He hit Aiden in the face with the gun, knocking him down. Aiden got up, let out crazed scream and began to lunge at Cody again. Cody raised the gun and fired; the bullet hit Aiden in the center of his chest. He fired two more times, hitting Aiden's chest and stomach. Aiden crumbled to the floor, struggling to breathe.

"None of you are going to forget me now," Aiden said weakly, coughing up blood. A moment later, he stopped breathing and he was gone. Cody let go of the gun and it clinked loudly on the floor. He looked over at Ashley and Spencer and saw that Spencer was now unconscious. Ashley tore her gaze away from Spencer when she felt Cody's eyes on her.

"Go get help now!" she commanded, her voice filled with panic.

Cody ran back to the classroom where the phone was ringing.

_Dear God, don't let her die_, Ashley thought as she applied more pressure to Spencer's hip. _Please don't let her die._

Again, I repeat, please don't hate me! This story has been planned out in my head for years. Everything was building up to this point. I know you guys have something to say after this chapter and the next chapter will be the final one. I have a sequel in mind for this already. Please comment!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK along with the final chapter for Fury. Thanks for putting up with me and my infrequent updates. I hope you all enjoy the ending and please let me know what you think. Be on the lookout for a sequel. It's going to be called, Waiting for the Sun to Rise and I will get started on it when school lets out. Again, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 14

Hours had passed since the hostage situation at Corsica High. The Carlins along with Ashley and her uncle, Bill Abbott, were occupied in a hospital waiting room in Cleveland. They were waiting to hear an update on Spencer's condition. Spencer needed emergency surgery to remove the bullet that punctured her right hip. The surgery began half an hour after she was admitted to the hospital and it was now going into its fifth hour.

Glen was pacing around the room with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. _I knew he was going to hurt her, I just knew it… I knew it all along… _

Clay was sitting with his head bowed. His hands were clasped together under his chin. He was praying in silence. _Protect Spencer, God. She has so much to live for. Please don't take her from us… We need her…_

Arthur was seated with his hands covering his face. _My little girl was shot, not by some random thug, but by one of her classmates. He was her age. What is this world coming to? I never thought that anything this tragic would have happened around here. Why us? Why now? Why did this violent, senseless thing happen to my daughter?_

Bill was sitting next to his niece and shaking his legs. _This is such a terrible situation. The Carlins are going through hell right now. Spencer is such a wonderful, bright kid. Why her? This is killing Ashley, too. She's head over heels for Spencer. She's so worried and scared. If anything were to happen to Spencer… it would be just enough to make her angry and closed off again. She's been through so much crap already; I really hope I can get her through this. _

Ashley was sitting forward in her chair. Bags were beginning form under her red and tired eyes; they complemented the dried up blood on her hands and the splatters of blood on her shirt and jeans. She stared at her shirt, fixated on the stains. _Oh, God, I'm covered in Spencer's blood. Why am I just noticing this now? It's shock, I guess. _She raised her head, turning her attention to a clock on the wall. _It's only after ten? It feels like we were in that classroom for days, letting that evil son a bitch control us. I hope that sick bastard is roasting like a marshmallow in hell. He deserves it. Out of all of the people to shoot, he had to shoot Spencer. If she doesn't make it… of course she will, she's young and healthy… but she lost so much blood. She can't die, she just can't. She's my best friend, my lover, my muse… she's everything to me. Apart from Bill, she is the most important person in my life. I moved to Corsica to have a nice and quiet life, away from the city. Everything's cool, aside from the fact I'm a closeted lesbian in small town, then BAM! The school psychopath brings a gun to school; he kills the science teacher then the principal. To make things even more screwed up, he shoots my girlfriend. I just don't know how much more shit I can deal with. First I have lousy parents who just don't care… and now… I know I will go completely insane if Spencer does… die._

She felt a new batch of tears beginning to build up in her eyes. Bill saw her chin tremble and pulled her into a firm yet comforting hug. She clung onto him, rested her face on his chest and let her warm tears flow freely onto to his light gray sweatshirt.

"It's going to be okay, Ash," he murmured, massaging her back.

"I hope you're right," she sobbed. "I hate not knowing what's going with her."

Ashley cried softly for a few moments. Then she stood up and went to a nearby restroom. She returned minutes later with clean hands and a washed face; her eyes redder then before. She reclaimed her chair and laid her head on Bill's shoulder. As time slowly trudged on, the Carlin men, Ashley and Bill remained silent. Glen poured himself a cup of coffee and finally sat down next Clay, who was now staring at the wall. Arthur was dabbing at his eyes with a piece of tissue. He looked up just in time to see to his wife Paula and another doctor enter the waiting the room. Arthur leaped out of his chair and ran up to them.

"Oh, Arthur," Paula called out, running into her husband's open arms. He pulled her close to him and she wept into shoulder.

"I'm Dr. Lowe," said the other doctor, addressing the group. "I was the lead surgeon in Spencer's surgery."

"How is she?" Glen said as everyone else rushed over to Dr. Lowe.

"It was a tricky surgery, but she made it through it. She was shot in the hip, and then the bullet went through her abdomen. We were able to remove it but then she began to bleed quite a bit. Luckily, were able to stop the bleeding. She's in recovery now and should be waking up soon."

"How much damage did the bullet do to her body?" Arthur asked.

"It shattered her right hip but none of her organs were seriously damaged. She's going need more surgery to repair the hip and intense physical therapy to get well again."

"Thank you, so much, Eddie" Paula said quietly, wiping her eyes.

"I'm just doing my job" Dr. Lowe said in a modest tone. "You can all see her now, but only a few visitors a time. She's still very weak."

"What room is she in?" Glen said.

"She's in 163."

"Come on," Paula said to the Carlin men, "I know the way." She wrapped her arms around Arthur and walked out of the room with her sons following right behind her. Dr. Lowe nodded to Ashley and Bill and left in the same direction as the Carlins.

"She's going to be okay!" Ashley shrieked with glee, jumping into Bill's arms. He caught her and kissed her forehead.

"I am so glad," Bill smiled and spun Ashley around once then placed her down.

"I really need to see her before we go."

"Ashley," Arthur called, jogging into the waiting room, "Spencer's awake and she's asking for you."

"Okay," Ashley chirped, briskly walking up to Arthur. He led her down into a nearby hallway. They reached Spencer's room in a flash.

"Look who I found," Arthur said, walking into the room with his hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley strode over to Spencer's bedside. Spencer was sitting up in bed and her eyes were groggy.

"Hey Spence," Ashley said warmly sitting on the edge of the bed. Spencer reached for her, tugging her into an embrace.

"Ash," Spencer sighed with content and looked around at her family. "Can Ashley and I have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure, sweetie." Paula nodded.

"We'll all be right outside," Arthur said and he the rest of the Carlins filed out of the room.

"Oh God, Spence," Ashley sighed and pulled away from Spencer so she could look at her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for; Aiden did all of this, not you."

"I just wish I could have done something. I should have protected you…

"It's okay." Spencer brushed a curl away from Ashley's eye. "You did all that you could. What's done is done and now we have to live it." She paused for a few moments then said, "What happened to Adien?"

"He's dead. After he shot you, Cody and I got Aiden away from you, then Cody shot him."

"Wow. After all that, he's dead."

"Yeah."

"Aiden sure lead a tragic life."

"Yeah but now he won't be able to hurt anyone again. What did he want with you?"

Spencer shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want you to hold me."

Ashley kicked off her shoes and snuggled up next to Spencer. She wrapped her arms around her and Spencer rested her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"I love you," Spencer whispered.

"I love you, too," Ashley whispered back, stroking Spencer's hair. "I'm going to do whatever I can to help you get through this."

The girls enjoyed each other's company in quiet, forgetting that they were in a hospital room where anyone could walk in. Ashley had almost lost Spencer that day and there was no way in hell that Ashley was going to let go of her anytime soon.

**YAY! It's done! I am so proud of this story. Two years of work pays off. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. The sequel will be up sometime in mid December.**


End file.
